Dragon Ball T
by joshwinters
Summary: A mystery man in the shadows, an bastard child, a sayan heritage, follow our hereos including some of the acttuall characters from dbz, threw the adventures of dragonball, only this time Goku never made it to earth, and the happenings on planet vageta too
1. Default Chapter

Episode #1, the creation of legends (This is past not present!)(Origin of three of my original Characters!) 1984: on the dark streets of a rainy Colorado Springs walks Natalie Winters, she was just stood up by her husband for a movie. She could Understand boyfriends standing up women, but her husband!? She sighed heavily, a pouty look on her face, as she walked toward her street. "Heeelpp meeeeee..." came a week voice from an alley as she passed it. "Hello? What's wrong?" "pleeee....heeeelppp...." She walked slowly toward the dark alley "do you need some medical help.. should I call 91-" a armored hand (sayan armor) shot out and grabbed her, and pulled her into the darkness. her screams where muffled as someone ripped of her clothes, a fairly large hand covered her mouth as another just as large felt her up. "ooh.. your a nice catch" his deep laugh seemed evil. His large hand rubbed her nipples, squeezed her breasts way to hard, ran down to her panties, ripped them off, and he slid his large finger into her moist clit. She felt his large penis force into her, it ripped her open more than her husband had, she stopped screaming and almost fainted in his arms, she tried to push him off, but grabbed something furry instead, "hey! watch it!" he said.  
  
Earlier: Outside Colorado Springs, Sahara walked through the woods, smelling and enjoying the pines, picking flowers, ignoring the rain clouds and rumble of thunder. Not far into her trip it started to pour and she dashed into a cave nearby. As she admired the rain she started to hear a deep breathing behind her. Sahara turned and stared into a face of a male mountain lion. she backed away, and the large cat let out a small growl/purr. she turned to dash out of the cave when lightning struck the ground outside starting a fire, and making her jump. she bashed her head on the ceiling, and fell to the ground, her ass in the air. the lion was struck with a sent and was suddenly torn between his hunger, and his femaless self. His second half got the better of him and snatching her skirt with its teeth ripped it off, he did the same to her thong, exposing her smooth ass and dry clit, he licked at her clit, wetting it and lubricating it, she woke with a gasp as the cat shoved its huge cock into her, she looked at the fire and decided her best chance was to go along with it, she even tried to enjoy it as the lions thigh slapped her ass and his cock rammed her insides.  
  
A Disc shaped ship passed the moon, a small blue-green man (looks like Garlic Jr. with a different color) was in the cockpit, slamming his fist into his controls "stupid fucking machines!!!" the ship shuddered as earth's gravity took control "no, start! START! START! goddamn ship, stupid sayan cant make crap!!" he entered the atmosphere. and headed straight for a storm cloud, he screamed as electricity was sent thought his ship, a bolt escaped an scorched the ground causing a fire "FU-" he hit land.  
  
He climbed out of a ship looked left and right, the sun was shining now, he supposed his ship must have disturbed the weather. his ship was torn, all the fuel had leaked. The ship was easy to repair, the fuel wasn't so easy, he needed to find one major ingredient he shore wasn't here on earth, a sayan tail.  
  
Approx. 9 months later: Air force academy's base's hospital. Natalie breaths hard as she pushes for the doctor, sweat drips of her face, finally the doctor exclaims " I Got something, it...feels like a...tail!?"  
  
Sahra is also in labor, her screams as her clit dilates and she pushes her baby can be heard down the hall  
  
Natalie holds her new son, frowning. The tail told it all, this was not Pat's son, her husband had bugged off during the birth, lucky her. "Well ma'am, its a fully functional tail, now we usually cut off tails if humans have them, but in this case it's your full decision."  
  
she thought, then "No, get rid of it," she handed him her son "be careful with Josh"  
  
not too many rooms down Sahra had just gone through labor and now held her daughter. She was part lion, with light orange fur and red- orange hair on her head. "she's beautiful" Her husband jack said as he entered "look at those large blue eyes, straight from her mom."  
  
"Jack, I-" "The doctor already told me, why did you keep it a secret?" "you're not mad?" "No" he took Nikki into her arms and she reached at him with her small furry hands "I'll always love her, just like I do her mom." Sahra looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you." 


	2. epsd2 hidden power

#2 The hidden power After being born in Colorado he moved to San Antonio at the age of 5, here he had an accident, but he couldn't remember it, he just knows one of his friends disappeared. Now he is driven up to his new school, Taft, he does not know about his mix of races. he gets out and stares at his school. he is a lanky (Skinny) kid that wears black-T's and jeans with tennies. his black hair hangs in his face, combed from the middle. Josh hates school, hated it his elementary years, hated it his middle school years, and now arriving at Taft high school he already hates it. he walks into the front and immediately into An office, in front of him is a little green-blue man. he stands on the counter, josh guessing he was waiting for his card also. "hurry up you namekian freak!" he yells  
  
Heading for Taft Nikki has grown into a beautiful young cat-girl. her dad died when she was young in a car crash and she never knew him. "Your dad would be proud" said her mom, always talking about her dad, it was sort of annoying, but Nikki was a usually cheerful person so nothing ever pissed her off. she arrived and kissed her mom bye, then she walked into the office, behind two other kids, a skinny boy and a little green one.  
  
Zarth felt a power creep up behind him, it was immense, who was it? it felt huge. quickly he turned around surprising Josh, Josh jumped back and bumped into someone, the two fell. His looks told Zarth of his sayan heritage. He turned quickly and stared at the girl who was behind him, Nikki got up and brushed herself off with a smile. She took his hand and she helped him up. "Sorry about that sir, didn't see you backing up." she smiled Josh couldn't say anything, he was struck by her beauty. Cat-girls weren't common, but they did exist, but he had never seen one as beautiful as this one. Nikki giggled and blushed as she saw josh was just staring, Which got him blushing, "my names NIkki." "J-Josh." "yeah, and incase your wondering I'm Zarth, and he didn't back up, I scared him didn't I monkey boy?" "Zarth G. here's your card you freak, and stop calling me a freak, my names Jacob" Josh turned to see the man at the desk, his tag said student. He was green save a few purple scales, and he had a crew cut hairstyle (Piccolo minus the diddly bobs plus hair) Zarth flew past them, Opened the door without touching it, and flew down the hall.  
  
"Well, are you two going to sit there all day holding hands or are do you need something?" they both blushed and Nikki laughed hard into her hands as they realized what they where doing. josh came up "sorry" "nah, don't mind me, that small freak irritated me is all, schedule?" "Yea, Josh Winters" "You too back their hottie?" she gave him a sharp look, which made him shift "Yea, Nikki Serrano" "hum... sorry...be back." after obtaining his card josh headed for class giving Nikki a wave, he was shure he was blushing all the way there. that when a voice spoke in his head, a voice that named itself Joe, it clamed it had another name but it was too complicated. he hadn't heard Joe since his elementary years "Damn freak show in there huh boy? should fit right in." "shut up..."  
  
The day went on, and was the droll usual school day josh had, only now he paid less attention to his classes and instead, day dreamed about Nikki, he sighed, another crush, another failure.  
  
Finally it was lunch ,he had almost slept through his first classes. He walked onto the porch and found Nikki conversing with Jacob, he sat in front of them, his back facing the cafeteria windows. "hey josh." greeted Nikki, who had spaghetti in front of her. Jacob ate a chick-a-filet like josh was. "what's up?" Jacob said in a grungy voice. all the while they ate Jacob kept glancing between josh and Nikki, who kept pinching him and whispering for him to stop. while they where eating Zarth landed in front of Josh, "Monkey boy..." he taunted They all looked up and Jacob growled "what is you're problem little man!?" Zarth powered up a white aura surrounding him, he shoved his ki backwards blowing Nikki and Jacob of the bench. Josh stood horrified, he didn't want to abandon his friends but what choice did he have?  
  
"you have something I need." josh swallowed his food, "what?" he was horrified of this man.  
  
"you're tail"  
  
josh shot a confused glance, "tail? I don't have one."  
  
Zarth frowned" so you don't" an evil smile crept onto his face "well I guess will have to get it to grow back wont we." he stepped forward, then was knocked aside by a powerful blast from the side "fucking namiek!" he threw a small blast at Jacob and Jacob flew threw the gym wall and into the gym, where basketball was currently in session. He turned as Nikki leapt into the air, her claws extended, glowing red, but he batted her side like she was no more than a fly, she fell to the ground and moaned, he turned, and blasted josh with a strong ki blast, which sent josh hurling through the glass and into the cafeteria. Zarth turned to Nikki "well cat freak, you are hot but I have no use for ones who get in my way...now..its...huh?"  
  
a strong power emitted from the hole and Zarth turned to see josh walk out, a red aura surrounding him. "leave her alone!" he rose his hand in a con-fu type gesture, and a very large ki blast engulfed Zarth, shredding his clothes and sending him flying off.  
  
he smiled as Nikki stared at him, and then fainted, with a gasp Nikki sprung to her feet. "josh, josh!" "he's okay" said Jacob as he knelled next to josh and Nikki, "probably just worn out, go call an ambulance just incase though." 


End file.
